poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariel
Ariel is a 16 year old mermaid princess who is the main protagonist in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid''. She is the seventh daughter of King Triton, ruler of her underwater home called Atlantica. One of her original hobbies was to collect human stuff. She first met Winnie the Pooh and his friends when she and her friend Flounder showed their friend Scuttle a dinglehopper (a fork) and a snarfblat (a smoke pipe) and the gang later join her to return back home. One night, she goes up to the surface and sees a ship for the first time. She swims up for a closer look and she sees a party on the ship and then sees one of the passengers on it named Prince Eric and starts to have a crush on him. Later that night, a storm came and destroyed the ship and Ariel rescues the unconscious prince from drowning and takes him to a beach. She starts to sing to him, but she quickly leaves as soon as he regains consciousness to avoid being discovered. She vowed to someday find a way to join him and his world. The following days, she kept thinking about Prince Eric, but her father disapproves her relationship to the prince due to his hatred for humans. She was soon convinced by two eels named Flotsam and Jetsam that Ursula the Sea Witch can help her fulfill her wish. She goes to her lair and made a deal with her that she will be a human for three days and she must kiss the prince before the sun sets on the third day in order to remain human permanently, otherwise she'll turn back into a mermaid and will become a polyp in Ursula's garden. The price for her wish is her voice which means Ariel cannot talk to Eric while she is human. So she agrees and signs Ursula's contract and Ursula starts to use her magic to put Ariel's voice in her shell and transforms Ariel into a human, and her friends started to help her get to the surface and swim to shore. Eric soon came by to the beach, discovers Ariel, and takes her to his palace, unaware that she was the one who saved him and only thinks she is a mute shipwreck survivor. The two started to spend time together and at the end of the second day, they almost started to kiss, but their moment got interrupted by Flotsam and Jetsam who made their boat flip over. The next day, Ariel finds out that Eric is going to marry a woman named Vanessa and she became heartbroken. She and her friends soon found out from Scuttle that Vanessa is actually Ursula in disguised and she put Eric under her spell thinking she is the one who saved him. They all started to head to the Wedding Ship to stop the wedding and successfully stopped. Ariel got her voice back and Eric starts to recognize her as the one who actually saved him. As they were about to kiss, The sun quickly sets and Ariel reverts back to a mermaid and Ursula takes her back to the sea and tells her that she is after her father and only used her as bait. Triton comes to her rescue, agrees to take Ariel's place as prisoner, and becomes a polyp after Ariel is released. Later, Ariel and her friends started to fight Ursula and Eric saves the day by steering one of the wrecked ships towards Ursula and kill her. In the end, Triton uses his trident to transform Ariel back to a human and she and Eric got married. In the sequel, they had a child named Melody. Trivia *She is voiced by Jodi Benson, who also did Thumbelina. *Ariel met Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid''. *Ariel met Yogi Bear and his gang in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid''. *Ariel will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Ariel met Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and the adventure team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ariel met Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, their friends and Salty in'' Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid.'' *Ariel will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Ariel will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Ariel was briefly seen in both versions of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]] and [[Winnie the Pooh's World of Color|''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color]]. *Ariel made her first guest appearence in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaries''. *Ariel will guest star again in the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaires 2: Royal Engagement, Pooh's Adventures of Shark Tale, Pooh's Adventures of Bubble Guppies, Pooh's Adventures of Dolphin Tale, Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. *Ariel will join Pooh and friends as one of the Emerald Seachers in Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. *Ariel saw Pooh and his friends again in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Ariel will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Little Mermaid. It will be revealed that Ariel is a very close friend of Kyle the Otter, who she sometimes sees as a brother and vice versa. Ariel will later return as a guest star in The FT Squad Goes Finding Nemo. *Ariel will meet Aladar, his friends, and his family in Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Ariel will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet the Little Mermaid. *Ariel will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ariel will meet Spyro and his friends in Spyro and Friends Meet The Little Mermaid. *Ariel will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ariel will meet Barney the Dinosaur in Barney and The Little Mermaid. Category:HEROINES Category:Protagonists Category:PRINCESSES Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Half Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:MERMAIDS Category:Sea creatures Ariel Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Females Category:Legendary creatures Category:Daughters Category:Teenagers Category:Mothers Category:Disney princesses Category:Queens Category:Sisters Category:Wives Category:Liars Category:Pure of Heart Category:Barney's Allies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Team Members Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:In-Love Characters Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventure Team